Bloodlust
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Dullsville may be swarming with vampires now, but when the three most notorious vampires come to visit, the small white town may be in more danger than it ever has been.


_**Vampire Kisses **_**fanfiction  
BLOODLUST**

* * *

_Author's Note: _So, if this sounds remotely familiar it's because pieces of it are from MURDERVILLE. In essence, I'm rewriting it (again) because I just love the plot I've created and I can't seem to let it sit and go to waste. So, hopefully I can actually finish this one this time (fingers crossed). Thank you, BrutieBoots, for Tristan (again). I hope you enjoy and leave some feedback! Thank you so much. (:

* * *

CHAPTER O1

**Best Blood**

The popular nightclub in the once quiet town of Dullsville came to life with the pumping techno metal sounding from the old abandoned mill on the edge of town. Strobe lights bounced off the walls while a long line of eager teenagers waited outside the tall wooden doors, slowly making their way inside.

However, the citizens of Dullsville remained oblivious to the fact that this pumping nightclub was founded by full-fledged vampires.

The vampires lingered around the clueless humans, dancing along with them and mingling. However, they were very strict on feeding; no vampire was allowed to feast on the mortals of Dullsville. And since there were no deaths, there was no suspicion that instead of just a few strange, gothic young adults running The Crypt, it was actually run by a group of blood-drinking vampires.

Jagger Maxwell, the main founder of The Crypt, clapped his hands together and looked upon his club, which was quickly filling up by the minute. His mismatching green and blue eyes twinkled like gems in the dim lighting as he grinned.

"Ah, I love business," he sighed, knowing how much money he'd make tonight. He knew these white-bread teens only asked their rich parents for money to come hang with the dark side. "Tonight's becoming a terrific turnout."

"Well, The Crypt has become the most exciting part of Dullsville since the beginning of history," Raven Madison mentioned, her plump black lips pulling into a wide grin. Once a human, Raven grew up in the boring white town wishing there was more darkness and thrill. It was her dream to become a creature of the night, and little did she know that her wish would actually come true on her eighteenth birthday.

Her vampire mate slithered a long arm around her waist, his pale figure drenched in dark clothing towering over her. Alexander Sterling was the most genuinely kind vampire Raven had ever met, and also the first one she had ever met in general. He arched an eyebrow at her, staring down to meet her large dark eyes.

"So I guess the rumor of vampires moving in to the Mansion doesn't rank first on your list of most exciting events to take place in Dullsville anymore?" he inquired teasingly. Raven blushed.

"Okay, okay. The Crypt is the _second_ most exciting thing. Nobody knows that the vampire thing is true though," she added in a hushed whisper, smacking him gently with the back of her hand.

"Well this snooze-fest of a town needed something edgy," Jagger proclaimed proudly. "Now they'll get more tourists, and maybe not just the mortal kind either." He winked at the newlywed couple, which glared at him in return.

"You know the rules, Jagger," Alexander said firmly. "This club was only going to stay if it was only open to mortals. We can't trust other vampires."

Jagger rolled his eyes, blowing the red-tipped ends on his snow white hair out of his face with irritation.

"It was a joke, Sterling," he mumbled.

Raven glanced around the club, the blinking strobes and disco balls breaking the massive darkness of the room. It really was the coolest thing that had ever happened to her miserably boring hometown. Finally she would be able to find a place where she belonged without having to take the city bus for two hours to go to the next town where her Aunt Libby lived in "Hipsterville." Jagger had owned another nightclub dubbed the Coffin Club in the heart of the clubbing district, and it was heaven in her eyes. With a club right in her very own town, she could finally be herself without any judgment being passed on to her. The Crypt was one of her new homes.

She noticed many familiar faces from her old high school, Dullsville High, a hive of buzzing Prada-bees and jock hornets. They were kids that mocked Raven for her style and attitude, quarantining her for her interest in graveyards instead of cheerleading. Now they were here dancing away on the coffin-shaped dance floor in an old mill transformed into a nightmarish paradise.

A hand wrapped Raven's shoulder, but with her keen sense of hearing and smell, she didn't have to turn around to know that her mortal best friend, Becky Miller, had turned up right behind her.

"Everybody from school is here! _Everybody!_" she exclaimed. "The club is so packed."

"And there's still a long line of people waiting to get in," Becky's boyfriend, Matt, added.

"What's the capacity of the club anyway?" asked Raven to Jagger. He grinned and shrugged.

"There is none."

"There has to be a capacity. It's dangerous to have too many bodies in one room," Alexander said.

"What if a fire broke out? Or sudden chaos broke loose? What would you do then?" Raven challenged, but Jagger rolled his eyes at her.

"This is a nightclub. There's always chaos and—" He was caught off by the distraction that caught his eye. "Okay, _now_ we've reached capacity."

He stared into the crowds of dancing teenagers. The others turned their heads as well, but only Alexander understood the severity of their situation. Raven, Becky, and Matt looked around, puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

Jagger's and Alexander's gaze locked onto the three darkly dressed figures weaving through the crowds. A smug smirk spread on the middle one's face when he noticed the two staring at him.

"What is he doing here?" hissed Alexander under his breath.

"How should I know?" Jagger replied in the same hissing tone. There was a hint of fear lingering amongst his words. "I didn't invite him."

"Alexander, what is going on?" growled Raven impatiently.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Raven, what's happening?" Becky added.

"I think you should take Matt and Becky home, Raven," Alexander advised. "You can meet me at the Mansion."

Raven stared at him, taken aback.

"Are you kidding? I'm staying right here. Tell me what is going on."

"There isn't any time for that," snapped Jagger. "It would be in your best interest if you guys would leave, if you want to live that is." Becky squeaked in fear.

_"Jagger,"_ snarled Alexander.

"What is he talking about?" Raven snapped.

"It's okay. Becky and I will just catch you guys later," Matt said.

"If it involves risking our lives, we're out of here," Becky added.

"Wait, you guys—" Raven called as Becky and Matt turned their backs to scurry out of the club. "I'll call you Becky!" she cried over the music.

She turned back to her two friends with a glare, but they ignored her as their eyes returned to the dark trio, standing stiffly as they approached them. Alexander's arm tightened around Raven's waist.

"What is it?" hissed Raven.

"Shut up," snapped Jagger in a whisper before his frightened eyes returned to the trio. "Just keep quiet. Don't say anything to upset them."

"Them?"

"They're dangerous vampires. They'll kill you on the spot if you upset them enough," Jagger explained quickly. "They're merciless. They kill wherever they want, whenever they want, and especially _whomever_ they want. Just stay quiet if you know what's good for you."

They emerged from the crowd like a deadly gothic gang, the young man leading the trio holding his chin high with pride. The other two flanked his side like minions attached to their master, one of them another young man—though more burly than the one in the middle—and the other a petite woman. Alexander clutched on to Raven even tighter as they drew near.

"Jagger Maxwell and Alexander Sterling," chimed the man in the middle, as if he were greeting old friends. The grin on his face was spread from ear to ear, shamelessly exposing his pointed white fangs. Definitely vampires. "It's been a long time, old friends."

"Maddox de Range," Alexander greeted in return. Jagger remained silent. "What brings you to America?"

"We heard the news of your recent covenant ceremony," Maddox said as he avoided Alexander's question, his gaze landing on Raven. He stared at her with piercing lavender eyes and Raven could feel the chills traveling down her spine. With that devilish grin and those glowing eyes, she suddenly realized how intimidating he really was. Shuddering, she instantly tore away from his gaze and stared down at her combat boots. "I was a bit disappointed that we didn't receive an invite."

"It was a very small ceremony," Alexander replied. "We invited very few people. Close friends and family only." Maddox arched an eyebrow at this.

"I'm afraid to say that I am quite shocked and slightly offended. I assumed we had remained friendly and familiar with the Sterling family. Surely that would have earned us an invite."

Alexander was at a loss for words. Of course, Maddox's words were full of lies, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. Instead, he shrunk into a scolded little boy, timid and scared, and kept silent.

"I'm sorry" was all he could muster in the softest whisper.

"Your bride sure is lovely," Maddox continued, returning his gaze to Raven. "Don't you agree, Tristan?" He turned to the burly man beside him, who's dark emerald eyes narrowed into slits while a disturbing smirk spread across his face as he eyed down Alexander's vampiress.

Maddox stepped forward, which automatically made Alexander, Raven, and Jagger step away, and reached for Raven's face, caressing her jaw with a stone cold hand.

"Very lovely," he murmured. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. A wide smile appeared on his face before he opened his eyes again. "A newborn!" he exclaimed. "Alexander, I didn't realize you had turned a human. She must have been quite special to you. You know it is not in our nature to become infatuated with humans."

"We live by a different lifestyle here," Alexander said. Maddox eyed him curiously. "We actually don't feed on humans. It's how we're able to live amongst them."

Maddox turned to Jagger, who stiffened at the attention.

"Surely you don't believe in this, Jagger," he said to him. "Didn't you build this club to lure in prey?"

"Actually no," Jagger replied. "I just like providing entertainment."

Maddox didn't seem too pleased by his response.

"This is Raven's hometown. These are the people she grew up with. We wouldn't dare touch them in anyway. It would devastate her," Alexander explained.

"Raven is no longer human. These people should mean nothing to her now, not mere mortals," Maddox said.

"Just because I've turned immortal doesn't mean I can't still love my human friends and family," Raven suddenly spoke up.

Jagger held his breath at her outburst. The young woman resembling Maddox stared at her with an arched eyebrow while Tristan glared. Maddox was taken aback.

"Unfortunately that is not the nature _we_ live by," he told her. "We survive off of the mortals—_all _mortals."

"Maddox, please," Alexander piped up. "It may seem strange to you, but try to see where we come from. This is Raven's hometown. Everyone she loves lives here. If you _must_ feed, do it elsewhere."

_"Alexander,"_ Jagger hissed under his breath. He knew he was stepping over the line with Maddox, and things wouldn't bode well if he continued to upset him.

"You seem to be missing my point, Sterling. We feed from _all_ mortals—anytime, anyplace. You know us better than that," Maddox said.

"Now, you asked us what we were doing in America," he continued. "You remember my sister, Aiza, don't you?" He gestured to the young woman beside him. "And you remember she is a blood-reader. You would mostly be familiar with this trait, Jagger. Your younger brother and my sister both share this ability." His grim smile returned to his face, but Jagger's remained void of any pleasant emotions as he kept his eyes locked onto Maddox's. "However Aiza's ability is exceptionally strong. We're on a hunt."

"A hunt for what?" asked Jagger. Maddox's grim smile only became wider.

"The best blood, of course."

"What do you mean 'the best blood?'" Alexander asked, alarmed.

Maddox chuckled. "Oh Alexander, don't you know? The best blood comes from the purest mortal. We seek virgin blood. Aiza is close to locating it."

"Tell us what you know," Alexander demanded.

"It doesn't matter. You can't feed here," Raven inputted. Maddox shook his head.

"Little newborn, you'll realize soon enough that nothing you say can persuade me from what I want. I _will_ get the best blood." He leaned in to Raven, his face mere inches from hers with narrowed eyes as she stared at him, startled. "And let me tell you something. I _always_ get what I want."


End file.
